The Emerald Warrior
by Smokescreen2814
Summary: The Emerald Warrior's kingdom was taken over by Roodaka, so she seeks help from the Justice Rangers. Will they help her reclaimed her Kingdom or fail.
1. Chapter 1

**Before I start I would like introduce my OC the Emerald Warrior. But to answer your question she's a girl and this my story to introduce her. I don't own any character except the Emerald Warrior, she was inspired by the Scarlett and Cobalt warriors.**

In the Kingdom Elm Reef a tropical island in the Royal fantasy universe, where a queen ruled and her daughter will take the throne. But one night they were approached by a enemy. The Queen was putting on a warrior outfit which was a emerald green skintight outfit. Her daughter was wearing a tan loincloth as a bra and a loincloth skirt. She, fair skin, had long dirty blonde hair that went down to her waist and emerald green eyes.

The Queen is in her 40s, has fair skin, emerald green eyes, short dirty blonde hair, she looks at her enemy and glares at her.

The enemy was a bionicle Titan that was black and silver, a ponytail that's black and blue, silver chest piece on her upper body, and silver claw hands and In her right hand some kind of claw like weapon. She has blue eyes and had a smirk on her face. "Queen Olana! I Roodaka challenges you for the throne of Elm Reef! Come out and face me like the warrior you are!" Roodaka shouted.

"Mother I think this is a bad idea she's huge and has claw hands." said the daughter.

"Emerald, I know you are concern about me but he challenged me for the throne. We must obey the ancient ways of our people." said the Queen. "It has been like this for many years."

"But mother!" Emerald protested.

"Emerald we will discuss this later!" said Queen Olana and walks towards the titan.

"I think you have chosen wisely to face me off." said Roodaka swinging her weapon downwards but Queen Olana dodges it and roundhouse kicks Roodaka's face.

"It was a big mistake for you to come and face me." said Queen Olana.

Roodaka runs towards Queen Olana but the Queen punches Roodaka in the face and rolls on the ground. "Funny thing about me I never give up until I win. So I fight dirty." said Roodaka.

Meanwhile Cyclonus and Tidal Wave are watching the fight from the forest. Cyclonus snickers and uses a sonic type weapon on the Queen. Queen Olana was hearing the sonic attack and covers her eyes. "What the hell?" Emerald whispered.

Roodaka smirks evily and walks up to Queen Olana. "What's wrong Queen Olana? I'm all ears." said Roodaka. Then started beating Queen Olana to a pulp and the Queen did nothing but covered her ears from the high pitch hearing.

After 3 minutes of beating beaten up, Roodaka stabs Queen Olana with her catch claw and she falls to the ground and dies. "Your Queen is dead! I am your new Queen, bow before me!" Roodaka shouted.

The citizens of Elm Reef were strucked by fear so they have no choice but to bow down, except for one Emerald. "You should be bowing down to me." said Roodka. Emerald glares at Roodaka and walks away from the new Queen.

* * *

Emerald enters her room and sees a emerald green skintight outfit, belt, mask, boots and fingerless gloves all the same colour. "I have to save my Kingdom, but I need some help." said Emerald. She puts the skintight outfit, boots, gloves, belt on and finally the mask on. She jumps out the window and heads straight to a boat that was leaving the island.

Then Cyclonus in helicopter mode sees Emerald's boat and open fire in the boat and it was blown to pieces. "Rest in peace, Princess!" Cyclonus exclaimed and laughed and flew back to the island.

But Emerald was hidding behind a rock in the water, in her mermaid form. Her mermaid form was a light green tank top with green seashells, a green starfish in the middle, along with a emerald green tail. She was hiding behind a rock and sees that the coast is clear. "Don't worry mother I will avenge your death." said Emerald, then she dove in the water and swam away.

* * *

Meanwhile Roodaka is in a mine surrounded by green crystals and the Visorak were mining the crystals along with the miners. Then Cyclonus and Tidal Wave enter the mines, and the Visorak Queen smiled. "She's dead?" Roodaka asked.

"Yep, blew her to bits." said Cyclonus.

"Perfect. Everything is going according to plan." said Roodaka. "With these crystals we can use them for war and use them to conquer the multiverse plus sell them to the highest bidder."

"But we have used these crystals for magic and weapons, but we cannot sell them." said a Miner. Then Roodaka uses her Rhotuka launcher and kills the miner.

"Anyone else objects my ideas?" Roodaka asked and then it was dead silence. "Good. Now get back to work!" The miners and Visoraks get back to work on mining the crystals.

"What if heroes show up?" Tidal Wave asked.

"Kill them or take them prisoner." said Roodaka walking towards the mine and looks at her new island. "An island for me to rule."

**Me: Well that's the first chapter.**

**Emerald: Not bad.**

**Me: Thanks Emerald.**

**Emerald: So what's gonna happen to me next?**

**Me: You're meet up with some heroes and try to take your island back.**

**Emerald: Who are they?**

**Me: I'm not telling you.**

**Emerald: Ok fine.m**

**Me: Please review and stay frosty.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mordecai: So anyway we still don't who the Arkham Knight is?**

**Rigby: Ugh! He's a giant mystery!**

**Mordecai: True that.**

**Me: It's not the Joker., I checked.**

**Mordecai: we can rule him out.**

**Me: Yeah, his body is no where to be found. Plus there is that fan theory where the Joker is still alive.**

**Mordecai: Prove it!**

**Rigby: Yeah and show your work.**

**Me: Ok.**

**(While prove my theory, you enjoy the new chapter of the Emerald Warrior)**

It's a dark night in Enchancia, Tahu and Takanuva are on patrol at the docks, they are stationed in a white van. "Anything?" Tahu asked.

"Nothing but that ship just came in the port. That's the only thing that showed up!" said Takanuva.

"Takanuva, being hero isn't about fighting. It's about protecting those who can't protect themselves and spread hope across the multiverse." Tahu explained.

"I know Tahu." said Takanuva.

Then they see a figure exiting the cargo ship, they exit the van and confront the figure. The figure is Emerald, she has boarded a cargo ship after getting tired. "Freeze!" Tahu shouted.

Emerald looks at the two Toa and throws green energy darts at them, Tahu uses a shield and protects himself and Takanuva. "I'm guessing that's a hell no." said Takanuva. "Let me try."

Takanuva charges at Emerald, but she dodges every uncl that the Toa of light threw at her. Then Emerald formed a hammer made out of ice and smacks Takanuva in the face. Tahu takes his flame sword out and melts the ice hammer.

"Surrender!" Tahu shouted. Emerald glares at the Toa and uses a smoke bomb to escape, it was green smoke and Tahu coughed and when the smoke clears up she was gone.

"Where did she go?" Takanuva asked.

"No idea. But I have a feeling we haven't seen the last of her." said Tahu.

* * *

Meanwhile in the castle Sofia was getting ready for bed, she exits the cloest and sees that a shadow is casting over her. Sofia turns around and sees the Emerald Warrior, Emerald covers the little's girl mouth so she won't scream. "Listen to me and listen carefully." said Emerald. "I'm not here to hurt you."

Sofia nodded and then Emerald takes her hand off Sofia. "Who are you?" Sofia asked.

"I am the Emerald Warrior. I noticed that you have joined the Justice Rangers and I seek their help." said Emerald.

"Why do you need their help?" Sofia asked.

Emerald sighs and looks at Sofia. "My kingdom; Elm Reef has been taken over by a evil Queen named Roodaka." said Emerald. "Worst of all, she now has control of Magtium."

"Magtium?" Sofia asked.

"A power source of my kingdom. I fill you in on the details later." said Emerald and placed a rag on Sofia's mouth and she started to get sleepy and passes out.

The next morning Sofia wakes up in her bed. "Was it all a dream?" Sofia asked.

* * *

Back in Bara Magna Takanuva was sitting on a rock thinking about the Emerald Warrior attacking him and Tahu last night. "Who was that girl?" Takanuva asked.

"Hey Takanuva! I heard that you got beaten by a girl!" Slug laughed.

"Shut up!" Takanuva barked at the Dinobot.

"That's not gonna solve all your problems!" Slug replied and walks away.

"I don't know who that girl is? But I have a feeling that I will see her again." said Takanuva. Then his communicator starts beeping and runs to the control room.

* * *

In the control room the Toa Nuva and Dinobots are there and finally Takanuva arrives. "About time you showed up." said Kopaka.

"Yeah yeah. So what's the problem?" Takanuva asked.

"The Visorak are attacking Enchancia." said Tahu.

"I thought they were destroyed?" Gali asked.

"So did I back they're back." said Tahu. "We have to stop them and find out who are they working for?"

"Sounds easy." said Grimlock.

"Only keep one alive!" Tahu replied. Then after that they went through the universal bridge and went to go save Enchancia.

**Me: So bottom line. The cure was in Batman's right hand after the explosion. So there for the Joker is still alive and they buried Clayface. But Clayface split into two and one was defeated and the other one must of been posing as the Joker.**

**(Mordecai and Rigby were speechless)**

**Mordecai: That's impressive.**

**Me: me and a buddy of mine think the same thing about this.**

**Rigby: Still, we still don't know.**

**Me: Whatever! I'm going to Metropoils and Gotham City for a few days. You guys are in charge of posting Ultima Gems.**

**Mordecai: sure thing boss!**

**Me: Good you readers please revel and stay frosty.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the chapter of the Emerald Warrior. By th way the Toa Nuva minus Takanuva will be in there 2015 forms in later stories. BTW Scarlett warrior is owned by jakevoronkov1.**

Last night

In the kingdom of Cinnibar Scarlett was walking down the hallway in her kingdom and then she realizes she's not alone. "Who's there?!" Scarlett demanded to know.

"Relax I'm a friend." said Emerald coming out of the shadows.

"Who are you?" Scarlett asked.

"I am Princess Emerald of Elm Reef." said Emerald. "Well queen now, my mother was killed by the hands of Roodaka."

"Elm Reef? That's where the Magtium is." said Scarlett.

"Yes and my kingdom is being taken over by that bitch!" said Emerald and showed Scarlett a recorded video of Elm Reef under Roodaka's rule.

"Is that the Abomination?" Scarlett asked.

"I thought that was swamp thing?" said Emerald.

"Nope, that's Abomination." said Scarlett.

"Anyway, I'll explain more in the morning." said Emerald and placed a rag on Scarlett's mouth and she passes out.

* * *

The next morning

Scarlett woke up and notices that Enchancia was under attack, she pressed in her commlink. "Enchancia is under attack!" said Scarlett.

The Toa and Dinobots have arrived in Enchancia and see the Visorak attacking the village. "I hate those spiders!" Pohatu replied.

"You and me both." said Grimlock.

The Visorak see the heroes are charge towards them. Slug transforms into triceratops mode and charges at the Visorak and knocks them out like bowling pins. Tahu used his fire swords and slashed Roporak and Oohnorak at the walls of a building. Kopaka uses his ice spear to stab a Keelerak. Grimlock beats the crap out of the Visorak and rips a Roporak in half. Onua uses his Earthquake hammer and whacks the spiders.

Snarl and Sludge are shooting at the Visorak with their guns. "Twenty bucks says that she shows." said Snarl.

"Who shows up?" Sludge asked.

Then a red blur slashes two Visorak and it was none other than the Scarlett warrior. "Told ya!" said Snarl.

"What the hell take you so long?" Tahu asked with sarcasm.

"Just shut up and fight." said Scarlett. Tahu and Scarlett started fighting the spiders along with the team.

"You came alone?" Tahu asked.

Then Pohatu witnesses a group of Visorak getting shot and he sees a young woman with brown boots, black hair, a purple and yellow striped dress with a belt that had a cowboy spur as the buckle, fingerless gloves, a purple and yellow top hat, it's Caitlyn. She jumped down from the church and smirks at the Toa of stone. "Saved your life." said Caitlyn.

"I could of done it better." said Pohatu.

Bayonetta, Korra, Kratos, Scorpion, Rapunzel, Agent 47, Aqua and Dinobot show up and join the fight. Then Sofa, Amber and James show up and join the fight. "Nice for you three to show up!" said Scarlett and blocked a Keelerak's attack.

"We heard about the attack, so we came and help." said James. Then the Visorak back away from the fight.

"Alright we won!" Korra cheered.

"No something's big is coming." said Gali. Then a giant Visorak with six legs with a blue, light blue, gold and white colour scheme enters the scene and screams.

"Holy crap!" Rapunzel's eyes were stuck by fear at the size of the spider. Then they hear a laugher doing from a black helicopter and a floating aircraft carrier and they transforms into robot mode.

"What's wrong Justice Rangers and Scarlettt army cold feet?!" Cyclonus chuckled.

"Cyclonus and Tidal Wave!" Aqua exclaimed.

"That's right! With some new friends!" said Cyclonus. "Such as Kahgarak, one of the guards."

"They'll break the same!" said Grimlock and chopped the legs off! But then all of the sudden it grew back.

"What the bloody hell!" Bayonetta exclaimed.

"We added this stuff called Magtium into their system even ours." said Cyclonus.

"Then fight us like a true warrior!" said Dinobot.

"Destroy heroes!" Tidal Wave exclaimed and aimed his chest cannons at the heroes and opened up fire, Tahu uses the mask of shielding to protect himself and his friends but it failed due to Tidal wave's power.

"Ok that didn't work!" said Aqua.

"Any last words?" Cyclonus asked and aimed his guns at the Justice Rangers and Scarlett army, then all of the sudden the Emerald warrior jumps down and strikes Cyclonus with two swords. The wise cracking transformer mouth dropped open and his eyes widened.

"Surprise!" Emerald exclaimed.

"I thought you were dead!?" Cyclonus replied.

"Guess again!" Emerald glared at the two and kicked Cyclonus in the face and then used a ice beam to freeze Tidal Wave's head and then beat the crap out of the two transformers. Then killed the Kahgarak by stabbing the two swords in the eyes.

Cyclonus and Tidal wave are down and then they were teleported back to who knows where. "Ok who the hell are you?" Tahu asked in anger.

"I am princess Emerald of Elm Reef, well queen now." said Emerald.

"Why did you come here?" Snarl asked.

"I need your help." said Emerald.

* * *

Back at Cinnibar both teams are in the meeting room. "Why do you need our help?" Sofia asked.

"Yeah, you beated those guys to next week." said Amber.

"Amber there is a reason why I need your." said Emerald and uploaded footage of her kingdom.

"Whoa!" said Korra.

Then they see Roodaka looking at the mine Magtium. "Roodaka!" said Tahu.

"You know her?" Scorpion asked.

"She's the queen of the Visorak, and she was one of Teridax's lackies until she left him." said Gali.

"Wow, not to mention she has allies." said Emerald putting in the names in the computer. Cyclonus, Tidal Wave, Abomination, Ultron, Arkham Knight, Steeljaw, Thunderhoof, Gothal, Nettle and Princess Ivy.

"Steeljaw and Thunderhoof." Grimlock glared at the photo.

"You know those guys?" Rapuznel asked.

"Long story." said Grimlock.

"So who's up for taking back Elm reef!?" Korra asked and everyone was on board.

**Again sorry for the long wait. Please review and stay frosty.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey fellow readers Smoke here with another chapter of the Emerald Warrior. Anyway enjoy.**

The Toa Nuva have called in the Agents of S.M.A.S.H because they handled Abomination before in the past, they also called in Drake because they need the big guns. The teams enter the jet and takes off to Elm Reef, while Emerald goes over the path that She-Hulk should take. "Ok thanks for the heads up princess." said She-Hulk.

"Queen, its Queen now." said Emerald.

Aqua looks out the window and sees nothing but clouds. "Is something wrong Aqua?" Dinobot asked.

"I don't know. But somehow I have a bad feeling about this." said Aqua.

"I will avenge you mother." Emerald whispered. Then she looks around the jet.

"I know, when I left my tower for the first time I was amazed." said Rapunzel.

"I never left Elm Reef before in my life." said Emerald.

After a few hours of flying the jet has reached Elm Reef but something is wrong. "This is not the path I made out." said Emerald

"Relax princess we have it under control." said Red Hulk.

Then a missile hits the jet's wing and the jet is losing altitude. "We have anti-aircraft weapons." said Emerald.

The jet crashes lands in the middle of the jungle and everyone exits the damaged jet. "So much for in and out." Kopaka relied.

"I had this thing cloaked." said She-Hulk.

"Maybe Skaar should have taken a bath!" Bayonetta exclaimed.

"Skaar hates being clean!" Skaar shouted and then burped in Bayonetta's face.

Bayonetta smelled Skaar's burp and it reaks of garlic and anchovie. "How many pizzas did you eat?" Bayonetta asked.

"Skaar lost count." said Skaar.

"Welcome to Elm Reef. Oh that reminds me there are a few things to watch for." said Emerald.

"Like what?" Onua asked.

"Dinosaurs, lizardmen, yetis, animal human hybrids and some giant monsters." said Emerald.

"Great place to raise a family." Korra replied sarcastically.

"Don't worry they live on different parts of Elm Reef. Well good luck with that I'm gonna go get my kingdom back." said Emerald and started walking away.

"You're not doing this alone." said Scorpion grabbing Emerald's arm.

"Um last time I checked this is my kingdom and I'm gonna take it back." said Emerald.

"Look we need to divide and conquer. We need to cut Roodaka off from her sources." said Scarlett. She brings out a holomap along with the locations of Roodaka's partners.

"We need to split up into teams, we can cover more ground that way." said Tahu.

"Than Roodaka is mine." said Emerald.

"Sweetie, calm down." said Gali.

"Anyway, Abomination is in the canyon of despair making the people build a weapon." said Tahu.

"Classic Abomination!" Red Hulk replied.

"The Arkham Knight is at crab beach with a military base." said Tahu.

"The Arkham Knight will be a big problem." said Amber.

"Steeljaw and Thunderhoof are in the chilling mountains." said Tahu.

"He's mine." said Grimlock.

"Hm strange Nettle and Gothal are based in a temple." said Tahu.

"That is weird." said James.

"Ivy is on the same beach as the Arkham Knight." said Tahu.

"Maybe she needs protection?" Scarlett wondered.

"Cyclonus and Tital Wave are in the magitum mines and we already know where Roodaka is." said Tahu.

Meanwhile in the castle throne room Roodaka has Cyclonus' neck in her grip. "She's still alive!?" Roodaka exclaimed. "You said that she was dead."

"I thought she was dead too but boy was I wrong." said Cyclonus.

"How did she managed to swim all the way from Elm Reef to Enchancia?" Roodaka asked.

"I can explain that." said a teenage girl with loincloth dress.

"Explain." said Roodaka.

"Along time ago Queen Olana was pregnant with her child, when the child was born the baby had some health problems that doctors couldn't heal. Until one day the doctor has place a shard of magtium into the baby and she was healthy." said the teenage girl. "But the magtium gave the princess abilities."

"I see. Double up on security, but when you do find Emerald bring her to me so I can reunite her mother in the afterlife." said Roodaka and laugh, then Cyclonus joined in. "Stop it and get back to work!"

Cyclonus nodded and flew back to the mines. "How hard can it be?" Cyclonus asked himself.

**That's chapter 3, I'm thinking about doing a story about Emerald's origins about how she got her powers. Please review and stay frosty!**


	5. Chapter 5

**(Me, Grimlock, Delsin, Anna, Elsa, Hulk, Sofia, Bulkhead, Lloyd, and Thor are fighting off the Frost giants)**

**Hulk: (Punches a Frost giant in the face) I really hate Frost Giants!**

**Bulkhead: You and me both.**

**Thor: This must be the work of Loki?**

**Me: We figured that out with you tried to tackle him, but you found out that he was a fake.**

**Grimlock: And they say I have anger issues.**

**Lloyd: You do have anger issues!**

**Me: We have to hold them off!**

**(Enjoy the new chapter of the Emerald Warrior!)**

The Justice Rangers and the Scarlett army are making plans for the mission. Tahu, Onua, James, and Kratos are going to the Magtium mines. Gali, Lewa, Scorpion, and Aqua are going to raid the Arkham Knight's base. Grimlock, Swoop, and Korra are going to put a stop to Steeljaw and Thunderhoof. Pohatu, Kopaka, Rapunzel, Bayonetta and Slug are going after Nettle and Gothal. The agents of S.M.A.S.H Sludge and Snarl are going after the Abomination and putting a stop to his work. Scarlett, Drake, Amber, Dinobot, and Agent 47 are going after Ivy. "Alright is everyone up to speed?" Tahu asked.

"Yes!" Everyone replied except for Emerald.

"Alright well good luck with that, I'll head straight to Roodaka and take back my kingdom." said Emerald and took off.

"I'll talk some sense into her." said Takanuva and began to follow her.

"Sofia, go talk to Emerald." said Scarlett.

"But, ok I will." said Sofia and she snapped her fingers and her gown changed into her warrior outfit and followed Takanuva and Emerald.

"I don't like this Emerald, she's always fighting alone." said Snarl.

"She goes into fights alone, no respect for teamwork and thinks we're just gonna slow her down." said Kopaka.

"She's just like you." said Drake. "But hot." Drake offers Korra a high five.

"You have a girlfriend." said Korra.

* * *

In the deep Jungle Emerald was jumping from tree to tree and decided to stop at a waterfall and drinks the water. "Thirsty?" Emerald turned around sees Takanuva and Sofia walking towards her.

"What do you want now?" Emerald asked.

"We're here to talk." said Takanuva.

"This better be good." said Emerald.

"Listen you can't just go into a fight by yourself. I mean look at Roodaka she hired some help to take over your kingdom." said Takanuva.

"I can handle it myself while you can handle that witch's goons." said Emerald.

"That's what we're here for?" Takanuva asked.

"That's right." said Emerald.

"Emerald listen to me. You can't do this alone, teamwork can make you stronger along with friendship." said Sofia.

"I'll pass but." said Emerald but her voice starts cracking up. "You're right!" Emerald broke down into tears.

"Are you okay?" Takanuva asked.

"Tell you the truth, you guys were my first friends in years!" Emerald cried harder. "I was different from the other princesses, none of the villages kids wanted to be friends with me and my mom was the only thing close to a friend." Emerald kept crying her eyes out.

"It's ok Emerald, we're here for you." said Sofia and patted Emerald on the back.

"Thanks for understanding." said Emerald.

"Look I'll been in the same situation as you, I went to take on Teridax head on all by myself. But the rest of my friends came to help." said Takanuva.

"Did it work?" Emerald asked.

"I wouldn't be standing here today telling you this." said Takanuva.

"You got a point right there." said Emerald.

Then a bunch of silver robots show up along with Ultron. "What a surprise you're all alone now." said Ultron.

"Guess again tin man." said Takanuva.

"You think you can beat us? Think again, you're on our turf." said Ultron.

"Actually this island belongs this me." said Emerald.

"Not for long." said Ultron. He ordered his robots to destroy them, the robots opened fire on the trio. Emerald and Sofia jump off the cliff and splash into an oasis.

"They're still alive, but the Toa of Light is out cold." said one of the robots.

"Find them and bring them to me alive." said Ultron. "As for the Toa of Light, I'll take her Ivy."

* * *

In the oasis Sofia and Emerald are both in their mermaid forms. "How are able to turn yourself into a mermaid?" Sofia asked.

"I'll explain once we're in a safe location." said Emerald. They dove underwater and swam to a cave.

* * *

At Ivy's castle Takanuva was being dragged by Mileena and Bloom but there was something different about them. "Bloom, Mileena where am I?" He asked still weak from the attack.

"Silence prisoner!" Bloom shouted.

Then they reached a grey throne room and they threw Takanuva to the floor. "On your feet!" Sub-Zero shouted.

"Sub-Zero? Did I land in some different universe?" Takanuva asked.

"No you're still here." said Ivy.

"What's going on?" Takanuva asked.

"This." said Ivy and threw a knife at Takanuva's leg.

"Man that hurts!" Takanuva screamed in pain. Then Ivy threw a fireball at Takanuva, but he ducks the fireball. "How did you?"

"I'm Scarlett's half sister." said Ivy.

**(We finish off the Frost giants)**

**Me: That's the last of them.**

**Thor: Then we must hurry who knows what plan Loki has planned.**

**Hulk: Let's go!**

**Me: Ok that's about it. You please review, Smoke out. **


	6. Chapter 6

**(Delsin and Muscle Man are watching Board James)**

**Muscle Man: Man Board James is just stupid.**

**Delsin: I prefer the Angry Video Game Nerd over this guy.**

**Muscle Man: They're the same person.**

**Delsin: Yeah, but still.**

**Muscle Man: Didn't Smoke told you to upload a chapter?**

**Delsin: I am!**

**(Enjoy the new chapter of the Emerald Warrior)**

Takanuva is shocked to hear that Ivy is Scarlett's half-sister. "But how is that possible? I thought you were Drake's aunt?" Takanuva asked.

"I can explain. You I found out that my mother and Scarlett's father had an affair. But the army are not clones I went to another dimension killed that Scarlett and became the Queen of the other Cinnibar." said Ivy.

"You forgot one thing Ivy. The original Scarlett is here and she will defeat you." said Takanuva.

"I like to see her try." said Ivy.

* * *

Meanwhile Pohatu, Kopaka, Slug, Rapunzel, and Bayonetta have arrived at the temple where Gothal and Nettle were waiting for them. "Ah Rapunzel it's great to see you." Bayonetta and Slug cut Gothal off by aiming their guns at the two villains. "Don't even thing about old maid." said Slug.

"That was lame." said Pohatu.

Nettle summons man eating plants out of the ground and grab Slug, Rapunzel and Bayonetta. "Let's whack some weeds." said Pohatu and threw his stormerangs and cut the plants' heads off. Than Kopaka uses his ice spear freeze the rest of the plants.

Slug breaks free and pounds his fist. "Screw this!" Nettle exclaimed and flew away but Gothal tagged along on the flight. "Sorry Gothal this is your stop." Nettle kicks Gothal in the face and she falls down a chasm to her death.

"I'm gonna assume that Nettle's out?" Pohatu asked.

"Looks like it." said Slug.

Bayonetta pressed on her eye piece. "This is Bayonetta we have taken back the temple." said Bayonetta.

* * *

In the chilling mountains, Grimlock, Swoop and Korra are seeing a satellite dish with Steeljaw and Thunderhoof standing front of the dish. "Steeljaw!" Grimlock growled.

Steeljaw smirks and turns around. "Grimlock, how long has it been?" Steeljaw asked.

"You left me to rot in the stockade." said Grimlock.

"You're still mad at me about? I'm hurt." said Steeljaw.

"So the big bad wolf framed Grimlock for a crime he didn't comitt? You're gonna do the same with Bambi?" Korra asked while she and Swoop come out behind the rock.

"What did yous call me!?" Thunderhoof charged at the two. But uses her waterbending to freeze Thunderhoof.

"You think freezing me will stop me?" Steeljaw glared at the Avatar, but Steeljaw gets punched by his own fist.

"I'm the Avatar." said Korra. Then she managed to get a hold on Steeljaw with her metalbending. "He's all yours big guy."

Grimlock cracks his knuckles and started beating the crap out of Steeljaw. "Swoop, take down that satellite!" said Grimlock and stomps on Steeljaw's face.

Swoop rips the satellite dish with a gun and Korra uses the metal from the dish to tie up Steeljaw. "Now it's your turn to rot in prison." said Grimlock.

"That's funny, but you didn't except one thing?" said Steeljaw. He cuts the metal and uses the frozen Thunderhoof as a sled and went down the mountain.

"Sorry Grimlock." said Swoop.

"Don't. Let's just go." said Grimlock. Then his commicator started beeping and it shows Takanuva's signal was coming from Ivy's castle.

"Looks like Takanuva is at Ivy's castle." said Swoop.

"Let's go save him. I have to clean up his mess." said Grimlock.

"But Scarlett and Tahu said." said Korra.

"Too late!" said Swoop carrying Grimlock to Ivy's castle.

"Try and talk your way out of this Korra." said Korra.

* * *

Meanwhile Emerald and Sofia are out of the water and continued walking. "Look Sofia, I need to do this on my own. I need to do this on my way." said Emerald.

"Emerald, listen to me. You can't do this alone, you needed our help. We agreed to help you and that's what we agreed to do. You think getting help makes you weak, but no it makes you stronger." said Sofia.

A tear rolled down Emerald's face. "You my mother was the last Emerald warrior before me. I looked up to her defending Elm Reef all by herself. I guess maybe getting help sometimes isn't that bad." said Emerald. "You wanna give me a hand?"

"You bet!" Sofia replied and they shook hands.

* * *

In the canyon of despair the Agents of S.M.A.S.H, Sludge and Snarl see the citizens of Elm Reef building some kind of weapon. "Let's crash the party!" said Snarl.

The Hulks and two Dinobots slid down the canyon. "Hey everybody, we're here to save you!" said A-Bomb.

"Guess again Agents of S.M.A.S.H and Dinobots!" said Abomination.

"What are making these people build?!" Hulk asked.

"A nuke to take out the other kingdoms. Elm Reef is just beginning, tomorrow Enchancia, then Arendelle, Tangu and other kingdoms." said Abomination.

"Sorry your plan is cancelled." said Sludge.

Then the Visorak are crawling in and surround the heroes. "Skaar hate spiders!" Skaar takes out his sword.

"Let's take them out!" said Sludge.

* * *

Tahu, Onua, James and Kratos have arrived at the Magtium mines where Cyclonus and Tidal Wave have been waiting for them. "Welcome to your doom!" said Cyclonus and laughed.

"Bring it!" said Tahu and took out his swords.

"Tidal Wave! Tidal Wave!" Tidal Wave cried out.

* * *

Gali, Lewa, Scorpion and Aqua and taking down the Arkham Knight's forces and fighting the Arkham Knight himself. "Get over here!" Scorpion fired a spear at the Arkham Knight, but he dodges the spear started shooting at Aqua.

* * *

Back at the castle Roodaka notices something is going on from her computer. "What is going on here!?" Roodaka shouted.

"That's easy I'm taking my kingdom back!" Emerald answered with Sofia by her side.

"So you are alive? I guess Cyclonus was right. But you were as foolish as your mother before she died." said Roodaka.

"You leave my mother out of this." said Emerald summoning an axe and a sword.

"So it all comes down to this. You, me and the little princess from Enchancia." said Roodaka taking out her Catcher claw.

"Let's finish this." said Emerald.

**Muscle Man: So that's it?**

**Delsin: Well the final battle is gonna be in the final chapter.**

**Muscle Man: That makes sense.**

**Delsin: That's what he said.**

**Muscle Man: Whatever you say.**

**Delsin: You all know what to do? Please review and stay frosty.**


	7. Chapter 7

**(Me, Nerd and Knuckles exit the Rogue Shadow and step foot on Site B and we see everybody tied up)**

**Me: Guys who did this?**

**Optimus Prime: Smoke get out of here!**

**Me: What do you mean?**

**?: You know why?**

**(We see Jack Spicer, flying in)**

**Jack: Ah Smoke, we finally meet face to face.**

**Me: Jack Spicer?! Wait how did you manged to kidnap our friends?**

**Knuckles: Yeah. What gives?**

**Jack: Well I have some friends. The dark masters!**

**(The dark masters show up)**

**Nerd: Crap.**

**(Enjoy the final chapter of the Emerald warrior)**

Emerald and Roodaka both charge and clash their weapons. Then Sofia performs a flying kick on Roodaka. "I'm taking back what's rightfully mine!" said Emerald.

"You abandoned your land and everyone lost hope. I took their hope and turned it into suffering and it made me stronger." said Roodaka.

But some energy balls were shot at Roodaka, and the shooter was revealed to be Sofia. "You talk too much." said Sofia.

Roodaka got up and swats Sofia and Emerald. Roodaka chuckled and summoned a swarm of visorak. "Oh great." said Emerald in sarcastic tone.

* * *

Back in Ivy's castle, her sister suddenly broke in through the window and fired an energy ray from her palm, which hit Ivy square in the chest, knocking her onto the floor with the present Ivy Army members scrambling to help her up as her sister landed on the ground and folded her wings behind her.

Ivy then looked up and noticed Scarlett wearing some new armor. It was colored entirely scarlet with a symbol of the tiger-dragon tattoo emblazoned on the chestplate. It was short-sleeved and featured armored boots and gauntlets as well as two holes in the back for her wings. Scarlett had also built in weapons inside of the armor for herself and she held a golden broadsword in her hand.

"Hey there, sis. Like my new toy?" Scarlett asked as she held the sword to her sister's throat.

The evil version of Ryu attempted to slash her only for the Dragon Sword to bounce off of the armor.

"Oh yeah. This armor's indestructible too. It was formed out of adamantium and re-enforced with my own invention: aerosol vibranium." Scarlett said. "And in case you're wondering about the colors, it's spray painted."

"Too bright!" said Ivy and pushed back Scarlett with a energy burst. Then when the evil version of Ryu was about to delivier the final bow, a green laser hits Ryu in the arm releasing the grip of the dragon sword.

"Guess again, Ivy!" said Dinobot with Drake, Amber, and Agent 47 by his side.

"You are fools you clearly outnumbered!" said Ivy, then Grimlock and Swoop break through the window and Swooped transformed back into robot mode.

"Dinobots!" Evil Sub-Zero exclaimed.

Swoop freed Takanuva from the ropes. " Damn straight!" Swoop shouted.

"Let's not do this sister. Same goes for you Drake." said Ivy.

"Actually let's do this." said Scarlett. Ivy summons a sword and the two sisters clash their weapons, while the heroes battle against the evil clones of the Ivy army.

* * *

Back at the canyon of despair the Hulk is fighting off the Visorak while Red Hulk is shooting at them. "Skaar slash!" Skaar shouted and slash ten visorak with his sword.

Then Ultron and his robot army showed up. "Ah, reinforcements." Abomination smirked.

Then Ultron's forces were crushed by Korra sliding down the canyon. "Oh for crying out loud!" Ultron exclaimed.

"What took you so long?" Sludge asked.

"Just shut up and fight." Korra replied.

Sludge took out his guns and open fired on the Visorak. "Like shooting ducks in a barrel!" said Sludge.

Korra used her earthbending and firebending on the Visorak. "Step back spiders, they're mine." said Abomination with two metal gloves, connected to two small pieces of Magtium on his shoulders. "With the Magtium fuelling my body I am unstoppable!"

"I don't think so." said Snarl but Abomination punches Snarl in the face. "Now I'm mad!"

* * *

Back at the Arkham Knight base Gali, Lewa, Aqua and Scorpion are surrounded by the Arkham Knight's forces. "Give it up heroes! It's over I won!" said the Arkham Knight.

Then Slug came in and rammed the tanks. "What the hell?!" Arkham Knight exclaimed.

Then Pohatu started beating up the Arkham Knight with the mask of speed. Then Pohatu delivers the final blow by giving the Arkham Knight a uppercut and knocks him down. "Game over Arkham Knight." said Lewa.

"This isn't over." said the Arkham Knight and used a smoke bomb to escape.

"He's gone." said Kopaka.

"We can help the others, Gali you and Scorpion go help Tahu's team. Aqua, you Lewa, Kopaka and Pohatu will go help the agents of S.M.A.S.H. That leaves Rapunzel, Slug, and myself against Ivy." said Bayonetta.

* * *

Back at the castle Sofia and Emerald are finishing off the last of the Visorak. But Roodaka takes out the same sonic weapon that she used to kill Queen Olana. Then fired it at the two princess warriors, Sofia and Emerald cover their ears in pain.

"Wait I seen this before!" Emerald exclaimed.

"Oh I should of told you this was the same weapon I used to kill your mother. Well Cyclonus and Tidal Wave used it, I did the rest." said Roodaka.

"You're a monster." Emerald groaned.

"Really? You abandoned your people and for what because you were scared?" Roodaka asked. "The little princess, you should of challenged me. But you ran away because you were scared."

* * *

Tahu and James were fighting against Cyclonus, while Onua and Kratos were fighting against Tidal Wave. "Tidal Wave! Tidal Wave!" Tidal Wave shouted and kept shooting at Onua and Kratos. Then Scorpion and Gali show up and attacked Tidal Wave.

"What took you so long!?" Onua asked.

"Just shut up and fight." said Scorpion.

* * *

Back in Ivy's castle all of Ivy's army has been defeated except for Ivy. "So you think you can defeat me? I am" Dinobot shoots a Laserbeam at Ivy, than Amber uses the spike wisp power to strike at Ivy, while the rest of the team beat the stuffing out of her, Drake slashed her own aunt, and Scarlett managed to land a series of combos on Ivy.

After that Ivy managed to recover from the attacks and made a run for it at the door, but the door gets knocked down and Slug walks in, he looks at Ivy. "Excuse me." said Slug.

"You miss the fight." said Scarlett.

"You have got to be kidding me?" Rapunzel asked.

"This isn't over." said Ivy as she and the Ivy army teleported away.

* * *

Back in the canyon, Abomination is fighting off Aqua and Korra while Pohatu is charging towards Abomination with super speed, and then punches him in the face, but Abomination blocks the attack and delivers a punch back at the Toa of Stone. "You may be the Toa of Stone, but you're not made of stone." said Abomination.

Aqua shot a triple blizzaga at Abomination, Pohatu threw his stormerrangs at Abomination and kicks him in the face. "It's over Blonsky!" said Red Hulk.

"Guess again General Ross." said Abomination.

Snarl and Sludge both nodded in agreement, Snarl transforms into his Stegosaurus. Sludge grabs Snarl curled in a ball and throws him at the Abomination. Abomination gets hit in the back with Snarl's spikes and transforms back into robot mode.

"I hope you enjoy your cell Blonsky, because you're gonna be spending the rest of your time in there." said Snarl.

"Guess again Dinobot!" said Abomination and threw Snarl towards Sludge and used the last bit of magitum to shoot a unfinished missile supports. The missile tilts towards the slaves.

Hulk sees that Abomination is getting away, but he decided to do the right thing. "Save the people!" Hulk shouted.

The Agents of S.M.A.S.H, Pohatu, Sludge, and Snarl tried to hold back the tilting missile and pushed it to the side. "You have saved us." said one of the workers.

"Got that right!" said Red Hulk and flexed his muscles. "Pick a pose for your statues."

Hulk punches Red Hulk in the face. "Called it." said Korra.

* * *

Back at the castle Sofia and Emerald are still in pain from the sonic weapon. "Don't worry Emerald, you'll be buried with your. A big happy family in death!" said Roodaka and then looks at Sofia. "As for Sofia, I'll send you back home, piece by piece."

Then Roodaka gets shot and gets knocked down, causing her to release the sonic weapon. Sofia and Emerald uncover their ears. The camera zooms in on Takanuva with his skyblaster aiming at Roodaka. "Game over Roodaka." said Takanuva.

* * *

Back at the mines, Onua and Kratos take down Tidal Wave by attacking the legs and taking the brute down. But Cyclonus is shooting at Tahu, Gali, James and Scorpion but they were protected by shielding thanks to Tahu. "Tahu I have an idea." said Scorpion, he teleported out of the shield and kicked Cyclonus in the back.

Than Tahu runs up yo Cyclonus and punches him on the face, when Cyclonus is down, Tahu points his blade at Cyclonus. "We surrender." said Cyclonus.

"That's what I want to hear." said Tahu.

Takanuva and Emerald both slashed their weapons at Roodaka. Then Sofia does a roundhouse kick on Roodaka's face knocking her to the ground. "It's over Roodaka, Elm Reef is mine." said Emerald.

Roodaka sees the sonic weapon and grabs. "Sorry I can't hear you." said Roodaka and fired the sonic weapon at Emerald.

(A/N: Pretend this part is in slow motion)

Sofia casted a firaga and fired it at Roodaka's sonic weapon destroying it into pieces. "No!" Roodaka cried out. Then Emerald punches Roodaka in the face and lands on the ground, then points her sword at Roodaka's throat.

"Any last words?" Emerald asked glaring at Roodaka.

"Emerald! What are you doing?!" Takanuva shouted.

"My revenge! She killed my mother, I'll avenge her!" said Emerald.

"Emerald, revenge will not make the pain go away. It'll only make you worse than the person who killed your mother." said Sofia. "You have two choices by the stronger person or become just like Roodaka."

Emerald thought it over, put her weapons away and placed her thumb in Roodaka's forehead and she was frozen. "I can't move!" said Roodaka.

"It's a little something my mother taught me." said Emerald. "Thank you Sofia. Oh and Takanuva thanks for saving our lives."

"Aw shucks." said Takanuva rubbing his right arm.

Emerald walked outside of the castle. "Citizens of Elm Reef. Your princess has returned!" Emerald shouted and everyone cheers.

* * *

At the castle the Justice Rangers and Scarlett army are present in the castle to witness Emerald's coronation. The high priest places the crown on Emerald's head and she gets up. "I present to you, Queen Emerald of Elm Reef!" said the high priest.

The citizens cheer and applause, including some of the Justice Rangers and Scarlett army members. "I won't have done this without my allies. As my first duty as queen, I would like to make a partnership with the Justice Rangers, the Scarlett Army and the Kingdom of Cinnibar!" said Emerald.

The everyone clapped and cheered for Emerald's agreement. "I gotta admit it's better than my coronation." said Scarlett.

"Gotta give her props for that." said Drake.

"By the way Emerald told me that we can take Roodaka, Cyclonus and Tidal Wave to prison after the party." said Scarlett.

"Well that's our first order of business." said Tahu.

"But Sofia and Takanuva taught Emerald about sometimes you need help when you really need it and revenge turns you into the person that took everyone from you." said Aqua.

"Thanks Aqua." Takanuva replied.

* * *

2 weeks later

Emerald woke up one morning walking to the lobby to find Scarlett waiting for her with Korra and Ryu sitting on the bench. "Morning!" said Scarlett.

"How did you get in here?" Emerald asked.

"You did the same thing before, only this time I'm not drugging you." said Scareltt. "I have something to give you." Scarlett handed Emerald a dossier.

Emerald opened the dossier to see a picture of a 12 year old girl with fair skin, shoulder length dirty blonde hair, blue eyes and had gap teeth, on the right she sees her name. "Riley Anderson? What is this about?" Emerald asked.

"Emerald, I'm sending you to San Francisco to pick up Riley Andersen as your first apprentice." Scarlett stated plainly to her friend.

"Are you sure. You've been doing this for years. I just started being the Emerald Warrior." Emerald stated.

"I wouldn't be assigning this to you if I wasn't sure of it." Scarlett stated. "I've already sent a squadron of my soldiers out to Auradon City to defend Auradon Prep against Millennium's forces. I have a feeling that Miss Nettle's anticipating our next move and sending some of her soldiers out to San Francisco to kill Riley before we get the chance to recruit her."

"Makes sense." Emerald said.

"You and Cobalt are going out there to recruit her."

"What about you?"

"I've got a swan to roast." Scarlett stated, summoning her Keyblade and walking out to Storybrooke to engage Emma.

As she walked by a bench, Ryu and Korra got up and started walking with her.

"Scarlett, we're coming with you." Ryu stated.

"Ain't no redemption where I'm going."

"We don't need it." Korra reassured her. When they stepped out of the room, Emerald looked at her dossier and smirked.

"Yeah I think I can give it a shot." said Emerald, she walks to her night stand to grab her universal bridge and open it to San Francisco.

**(We stand with battle scars, but Jack Spicer and the Dark Masters are down)**

**Machinedramon: How is this possible?**

**Nerd: We're awesome!**

**Jack: You may have won this round. But once we find Chaos, game over man!**

**(Jack Spicer and the dark masters retreat, while we free our friends. We get on the Rogue Shadow, dropped off Jake, Spud and Trixie and back in New York and returned to base)**

**Me: Chaos, why would Jack be after Chaos?**

**Optimus Prime: I have no idea, but he is making a mistake.**

**?: What's Chaos? (We see a slender 12 years old, shoulder length dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, fair skin, wearing a long-sleeved shirt with thin horizontal red, yellow and green zigzag lines, brown pants and red Converse sneakers. With her is a brown grizzly bear, panda bea r and polar bear)**

**Knuckles: Aren't you Riley from Inside out?**

**Riley: Yeah, I'm here to find Smokescreen2814.**

**Me: Right here. By the way call me Smoke.**

**Grizzly: Hey Smoke I'm Grizz, this is Panda and Ice bear.**

**Ice Bear: Ice Bear wants to know everything.**

**Me: I'll fill you guys in on chaos. (Looks at the camera) I like to thank you all for favourite, follow and review this story. I like to thank Jake for the ending about Emerald's student and Scarlett strikes in Ivy's caste. Also Cobalt is owned by Ghost Archer. Please review**

**Grizzly: And stay frosty!**

**Me: That's my line!**


End file.
